


疯批的自我修养

by grsap



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grsap/pseuds/grsap
Kudos: 28





	疯批的自我修养

《疯批的自我修养》

🚗

这是一座破旧的小二楼，旁边没什么建筑，有一个小平房里开着超市，常年紧挨着门。阁楼的玻璃上积着一层长年累月风雨交加才能成型的灰，根本看不清里面什么情况，天气不太好，雾很重，小二楼的砖瓦上蒙着一层看不清的湿气，这里是后门，楼下摆着两个肮脏的垃圾桶，污渍还飘散着恶臭。  
田柾国靠在对面能仰视到二楼的那面墙，嘴里咬着一根烟，一直没点着。  
他在等，等要找的人出现。  
傍晚时人回来了，寡言寡语的从巷子口走来，他每天都会这个时候出现，这是田柾国早就踩好点儿的，每天提着一壶烧酒，把电动车锁在楼下，还会警惕的看看四周，没有什么风吹草动就会最快速的闪身到楼里，之后二楼的灯光就会亮起。  
田柾国示意所有人往后退，他没带多少人，大概七八个，都是一直跟着他的。一切都如约而至，今天来到这里是因为最后期限到了，他遵循彼此的承诺，才会找上门来。  
有眼睛的人都看到了，今天有所不同。谢炳没提着烧酒，他手里抓着一个黑塑料袋。也没有骑他的破电动车，最大的不同是他领着一个男孩，还在小心翼翼的四处张望，两只手在不停的抠抠索索，稍微走两步走慢了，谢炳还会停下来回头等。  
“这谁啊？他弟弟吗？国哥，我们有规矩，不惊动家人。”后边的人小声嘀咕，可见新的意外让他们谁都没料想到。  
“闭嘴！”田柾国不耐烦的小声提醒，后边顿时鸦雀无声。他手里捏着烟嘴看到男孩扭着纤细的脖子在四处张望，迫不及待的被那个男人拉进了小二楼，之后听到快速上楼梯凌乱的脚步声。  
“国哥，现在怎么办？”  
田柾国没开口，从兜里摸索出火柴，点着香烟的同时抬头看到楼上灯亮了。  
他分析了老半天，也斟酌了很久，手指间的烟蒂上有一截长长的烟灰。等到身后的人都开始松懈下来小声聊天，他扔掉烟头，突然恢复声线，“他妈的办他！”  
田柾国是个要债的，他头上只有一个大哥，七岁从火车站把他捡回来，全身通体洗了洗发现，还是个少爷长相，奈何外表和内里不挂钩，他从小就是个野人，看场子三天两头都能把人给捅了，被捅的人连找都不敢找上门来，直接卷铺盖卷滚蛋了。  
大哥让大手一挥，让他去收债吧，指着田柾国的鼻子，这种不省油的在我场子里看着，那还能有生意吗？也许方法用对了，这种疯批一样撒欢的野兔子，收债倒是有一套自己的法则，自从田柾国管理这个，拖欠债务的反而变少了。  
谢炳欠了20万，其实数目不大，但是这人滑头的很，他拿着钱去赌博输了个精光，回来之后就躲了起来，偏偏田柾国就最讨厌这种没钱还账，态度还不诚恳的人，如果说跪在他面前痛哭流涕自残保证的求他再宽限几天，没准一心软，真的就有凑钱的机会。  
碰上田柾国这种来硬的不行，来软的还得让他在脚底下来回搓几下的人，谢炳可是大大的触了他的眉头，于是全城搜索，最后在这栋好几百年没人住的房子里，找到了欠债不还的人。  
“妈的，都这时候了，还有心思把人带回来搞，也是没听过老子的手段。”田柾国等了一时三刻，估摸着差不多都脱了衣服正在床上准备的时候，他要推门进去逮个正着。  
也是谁都没想到，谢炳是个变态，他并没有脱了衣服和带回来的人激烈温存，而是把人绑在床上用各种小玩具束缚着在拍照片，所以田柾国一脚踹开门的时候，谢炳虽然没有反应过来，但是他是穿着衣服的，没有想象中那么难堪和招架不住。

朴智旻看到远处那几个别的部门的人在看着他窃窃私语，他没有兴趣知道他们在说什么，只不过想早点下班，推着那一车酒，往包间里送，他就是个打杂的，不知道得罪了谁，点的酒没有人送，他只好自己出来送到客人包间再回去。  
他看了一眼从他进来眼神就贴到他屁股上的男人，年龄不大，身上还透露出一种文艺气息。随后被经理吩咐，他要和谢先生回家，理由是谢炳开了店里最贵的酒，而且要带走，点名要求朴智旻护送回家。  
他一路都在想，这个猥琐男要干什么？为什么要带他回家，但是上司的吩咐又不能不听，之后就是这种结果，他被一路拉到房间，被威逼压制，被脱光，身上被迫戴着各种小玩具，往他的后穴里抹了灌肠液润滑剂，随后塞了一跟粗长的的震动棒，一直嗡嗡的搅和他的内壁。  
气氛有那么一丝尴尬，田柾国是在反应没有达到预期的想象，而谢炳是在惊讶田柾国这么快找到他。   
小弟冲进来三下五除二把他摁倒在地上，床上的人还在扭，两条修长的腿之间被勒的充血的性器官和只剩一个按摩棒的头露在外面的湿淋淋的后穴顺着股沟印湿一小片床单，似乎是还在震动，谢炳给他嘴上绑着一条皮带，他发出嘤咛。  
谢炳还在挣扎，他看了一眼床上的人，终于脸上破裂出一丝着急的神色。田柾国走过去，解开了他嘴上的束缚，红肿的唇被解放，立马轻喘起来。  
“帮我.....帮我拿掉我前面的.....太疼了....麻烦您了...”他断断续续的哭泣，眼泪在眼角积攒着，看不清楚站在他面前的是什么人。震动棒在他小肚子处顶起一截，还能看到皮肤跟着一起颤动。  
田柾国看向他被勒的充血的前端，被环扣着紧绷绷的，顶端还在冒着黏糊糊的液体。他试探性的碰了一下，就听到朴智旻叫出声，两只腿下意识的想夹紧，瑟缩了一下。  
还是给他解了，再一看人疼的满头大汗，虚无的眼神不知道飘在哪，上半边脸潮红一片，眼睫毛也在濡湿里晶莹剔透的顺下来。  
“你还挺能扛，你跟他认识吗？”田柾国偏着头问他，并没有打算都给朴智旻解开，他身上各种各样的痕迹，胸膛上两枚深红色的乳尖在充血的挺立着，是个人都知道床上这个人现在不能碰，可能会出事。  
“不认识...我....不认识....”朴智旻有点神志不清了，他嘴角开始溢出口水，震动棒时时刻刻都在刺激着他体内的前列腺敏感点，不断高潮严重影响了他的感官和神经，括约肌松了下来，腺液开了阀门似的，一直流不停。  
田柾国呼吸越来越粗重，这种热腾腾的送上门来的菜都不吃，那他就真是个傻逼了。他出去看到跪在楼道里的谢炳，蹲下与他平视，上手撕了腮上的假胡子，疼的他嗷嗷叫，一楼的感应灯都亮了。  
“他是你什么人？”田柾国盯着他。  
“田老板，他不认识我，可是他值好几万呢，我今天也是鬼迷心窍，无缘无故开了一瓶那么贵的酒，就为了把他领回来，还让你给截胡了。”谢炳知道自己早晚被抓，还不如能逍遥快活那就尽量逍遥快活。  
“不认识，钱的事儿另算，你先还了钱，我再赔你钱，一码归一码。”他鬼机灵，谢炳也没料到他这么奸诈，一脸被骗得表情，“先拖下去，”他大手一挥，把大喊大叫的热菜的人赶下了楼。  
他不顾门口站着的几个兄弟，点了一根烟撩门帘进去把人一把拽起来，床上的人被他任意摆弄，连跪都跪不住，生理泪水从脸颊边划到锋利的下颚。  
要债的人咬着烟嘴解开皮带，把半硬的性器搁在他嘴前，含含糊糊的说了一句，“给我含住。”  
朴智旻两只胳膊艰难的撑着自己上半身，抬眼看了看田柾国的脸，本以为遇上好人了，结果一样难缠，他张开嘴试探的碰了碰，对滚烫的温度和专属于男人的味道望而却步，还没等朴智旻做出反应，站在床前的人已经捏住了他的下巴，把自己的器官全数塞进了他的嘴里。  
朴智旻说不出话来，硕大的龟头顶在他的嗓子眼，他不停的干呕，直对着看到了田柾国紧绷起来的小腹。  
田柾国咬着牙享受，嘴里丰厚的唾液和灵活的舌头夹着他的柱身，烟嘴都被手指夹扁了，他吸了一口，在口水吞咽的声音中听到了纸质烟卷灼烧的声音，深吸了一口把烟雾呼出去，不满足的捏住了朴智旻的后脑勺，开始慢慢挺动，随后加快了速度，低头看着他撑起鼓鼓的腮帮子，小腹一阵窜热，又挺立了几分。  
感觉到要射出来的时候，田柾国抓着他后脑勺的头发咬着后槽牙发出了低吼，嘴角的烟头熏眼，于是他眯起来，不顾朴智旻拍打他的大腿一股脑全怼在柔嫩的嗓子眼射了出来。  
性器从嘴巴脱落了出来，朴智旻咳嗽的瘫在床上，捂着嘴巴回味刚才咽了别人的精液，有点反胃的感觉上升。  
“我给你把后边的东西拿掉，”田柾国抓着他的腿，把人拉过来，看到穴口外翻的嫩肉，和肌肉紧紧扒着那根机器，“你淫水真他妈多，后面湿透了。”  
“我给你口，你放过我好不好....”朴智旻缩着自己的腿，他膝关节脚丫子都是粉红色的，看起来楚楚可怜，又让人那么想欺负。  
“那你后面怎么办？感觉它好需要我。”田柾国此时如同受了蛊惑，不顾他反抗的摇头，掰开他的腿，手指压住大腿内侧，立马勒出性感的肉棱，他揪着电线，把嗡嗡的震动棒揪出来一半，发现小穴在缩紧，好像挽留一样。  
“你看看，你连这根东西都舍不得。”田柾国曲起一条腿上床，捏着自己还硬邦邦的肉棒一只手还抠弄他的穴口，“让我来满足你。”  
“你真是个疯子，你这样是犯法的，”朴智旻感觉到后穴的空虚，他感觉到工具离开后肉穴被风吹的凉嗖嗖，可一个人的羞耻心不允许他这样对自己，他感觉田柾国压了上来，推拒着压在他腿上的手。  
“我们真有缘分，第一次见面你就知道我是个疯子，”田柾国拨开他的手，扶着自己的性器在穴口研磨，轻而易举的顶进去又拔了出来，感受到穴里的软肉在吸附挽留着他顶进去的头，爽的汗毛都立了起来。  
朴智旻现在禁不起任何挑拨，他呻吟的并起腿又被分开，企图伸出手挡住后穴的洞，不想让那根东西再次侵入，可力量差距让他的行为看起来无足轻重，田柾国握着他的手腕一把拿开，把他的下身摆弄好，很快就做了最舒服的姿势，捏住他的腰把自己的器官顶了进去。  
“啊....啊....嗯...你..”朴智旻受不住这种大开大合的抽插，脚丫子在他侧腰上不安分的蹭，屁股被撞的啪啪作响，双手抓在素色床单上显得十分艰难，跟着顶弄一起颤动诉说着主人正在承受着怎样的鞭笞，他偏头看着门口掀起帘子看热闹的人，哭的更厉害，夹着臀不安分的扭动。  
疯批的烟卷还没有抽完，烟灰没来得及抖落，掉到了朴智旻汗湿粉色的胸膛，俯下身用大拇指抹掉，晕开一抹黑灰色，他看着胸脯上充血的乳尖，张着嘴吸吮着那粒粘上了他的口水，抽空和他说：“乖一点。”  
朴智旻被操弄的应激性痉挛，手一直紧紧抓着头顶的枕头，大腿根开始打颤，“有.....有人...”眼泪和汗水混在一起，他的发根都汗湿了，连身体都变色了，到处都是玩具和田柾国搞出来的印子。   
田柾国这一炮简直欲仙欲死，拔都不想往出拔，实在忍不住要射的时候，又握着朴智旻的腰快速抽插了很长时间，最后一滴没浪费的全射在体内。朴智旻被摇晃的神志不清，并着自己的膝盖半梦半醒之间痉挛的在床上扭动，田柾国拔出去的时候他就像上了发条的玩偶，一直不停的痉挛，嘴角还溢着口水。  
等把人处理干净包裹严实还没清醒过来，小弟忍不住问出口，“不是搞坏了吧，国哥。”  
“不会，回去再说，”田柾国倒是心大，给人收拾了之后，简单穿着衣服就裹起来准备带回去藏起来了。


End file.
